1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an agricultural solid waste composition, more particularly to an agricultural solid waste composition and a product made from the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wooden products, such as pallet, use a large amount of wood as raw material, thereby resulting in a high manufacturing cost and fast consumption of trees.